


It's Only Make Believe

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends With Benefits, It's All Gabriel's Fault, M/M, Okay Not Really, Rating for later chapters, Sam fucked up, and some smut, there will be fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester didn't have many friends, so when he meets the brother of Dean's new boyfriend, Castiel (and by the way, THAT was a shock to the system for the young Winchester), he's pleasantly surprised to find that they have a lot in common, and actually enjoy each other's company.</p><p>But all that changes one night when Gabriel shows up on Sam's doorstep, drunk and with the following words hanging off his lips: </p><p>"I have a proposition for you...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules Were Meant To Be Broken....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This -could- be read as a one shot, I suppose, if you want something really sad.... but I tend to make this a multi-chapter fic, so stay tuned if you enjoyed!

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/Its%20Only%20Make%20Believe_zps8vq1rrbh.jpg.html)

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had a system, an... an agreement. This was only supposed to be about sex, the mutual release of built up frustrations and tension brought upon by the outside world, more specifically, by elder siblings. It was a system that they had worked out one evening, when Gabriel had come over, drunk off his ass and complaining loudly about how much of an ass his brothers were being to him. Sam had been dealing with his own asshole of a brother, but he was, for the most part, sober when the shorter male had come barreling into his apartment. It didn't take him long to fall off the edge of reason and join him, not only in the search for more alcohol, but in the tangle of limbs and clashing of teeth and tongue as they fell onto the first soft surface that they could find--in this case, Sam's beaten down but quite comfy couch. They had laughed about it in the morning, albeit, a little awkwardly, but they vowed not to let it get in the way of their friendship. 

**~*~*~Flashback~*~*~**

Sam had met Gabriel when his brother, Dean, had started dating Gabriel's younger brother, Castiel. It had thrown Sam through the ringer, to say the least, because unlike a regular person, who would introduce their partner to their family say, over dinner or casual conversation, Sam had to learn about Dean's bisexuality and his new partner when he walked into Dean's apartment unannounced--Hey, he had a key!--and found the two afore mentioned bodies tangled in what looked to be some animalistic mating dance.

Needless to say, somewhere between Castiel's half-moan, half-gasp of surprise, Dean's grunt of "Damnit Sam!" and Sam's own squeak of shock, he had slammed the door shut as quickly as he could and tried to burn the image of his brother's naked ass out of his mind for good. It was a process that had proved to be very, very difficult.

Dean had arranged a meeting at The Roadhouse a few days after the 'incident' as Sam referred to it, and he was surprised, again, to see that not only was Dean there, but the other man, Castiel, he soon learned, was sitting beside him, nervously fidgiting in his seat. He passed a bit of small talk between them before nailing Dean with one of his famous 'bitch faces' as he waited for an explination.

"So, you're actually dating? Openly?" Sam finally asked when he could find his voice again. Dean had revealed that he had been in the dark about his sexuality, mainly because of the way their father had treated people of similar lifestyles in the past, and...well, at the time, he still wanted to be his dad's "good little soldier". But John Winchester had long since been dead, and while Dean took the news harder than Sam, Sam tried to keep his relief at bay. He loved him, he supposed, but he had never trusted him.

"Yeah... Cas and I have been seeing each other for almost three months now..." Dean supplied a little sheepishly. Sam wanted to be angry, really, he did, because that was not something that you kept from your brother, who you used to share everything with, but the way that Castiel blushed and rested his temple on Dean's shoulder, and the way that Dean adverted his gaze from his little brother's, while simultaneously sliding his arm around Castiel's waist, it made it very hard not to feel anything but happiness, and maybe a little bit of jealousy, toward them.

"Well, I think it's great Dean," he started, chuckling at the wide-eyed look that Dean was giving him, "but I'm a little upset you didn't tell me sooner. I'm not like Dad, I'm not going to go all 'macho bullshit' on you and kick you out of my life."

He looked down at his hands, a small, guilty smile on his face. "I know, Sammy...thanks."

"Mhm, now eat your pie." He chuckled again and slid the plate over to him. Dean's eyes lit up as if he'd almost forgotten that he'd ordered anything, let alone that it had already been placed on the table.

"Someone mention pie?" A light voice drifted through the air and Castiel bolted upright, but Dean only rolled his eyes. 

"Get your own, shortstack. Mine." He pulled the plate possessively toward his chest.

"Rude," the man sniffed as he appeared at the table. Sam looked up and, while the nickname suited him, because lets face it, he was rather short for a man, Sam soon found himself captivated by those whiskey-colored eyes that seemed to shine golden like his hair when he moved certain ways. Sam didn't realize he was staring, until those same golden eyes were turned to him, and a single brow was raised. 

"Take a picture, bucko, might last longer."

That, along with Dean's snort of amusement, snapped him out of his stupor. "Sorry, uh... I'm Sam." He held out a hand.

"Gabriel," the man replied as he took the hand and shook it, surprising Sam with how strong of a grip he had. "I take it you're the little brother that my little brother has been talking about wanting to meet."

Sam shot Dean and Castiel both a look, and the latter looked away until the scrunity of Sam's gaze. "This is your brother?"

"One...one of four..." Castiel's voice was deep and gravely, and by the look on Dean's face, it was probably one of the things that had attracted his brother to this man in the first place.

"I'm the second youngest, and the most fun of the Novak children. Scoot." He motioned for Sam to slide over in the booth, at the same time he snapped his fingers to get the waitress' attention. When he had it, he smiled at her and motioned to the pie in front of Dean. The wordless communication must have worked, because she winked and disappeared behind the double doors leading to the kitchen.

"So~" Gabriel started, chin in his hand and elbow on the table, his attention turned directly to Sam. "Do you flow the same way as your brother, or am I just going to be sorely disappointed when I can't drag you into bed later tonight?"

Both Sam and Dean had choked at the same time, Dean on his forkfull of pie, and Sam on his sip of Coke. Castiel just rolled his eyes while Gabriel pulled his best "What? What did I say?" face.

**~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~**

They had struck up a friendship rather quickly after that, with Gabriel giving Sam somewhere to go when things got too sickenly sweet to handle being around Dean and his new boyfriend, and Sam offered sanctuary for Gabriel when the fighting at his childhood home grew to be too intense for him to take anymore. It wasn't until Gabriel had turned up on his doorstep, sporting a rapidly swelling black eye and trying, desperately, not to cry, that Sam started to feel more than just friendship for the other. He didn't want to lose his one friend--Sam didn't get out much unless it was to see Dean or go to the library--so he kept his feelings buried deep and out of sight.

Which is precisely why Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and a sheet slung over his legs, while Gabriel snored lightly behind him. They had but one rule when all this started, and that was that it was going to be just about sex, nothing more, and no strings attached. Sam wasn't exactly in his right mind at the time of agreement, and he hadn't been getting laid anywhere else, so he thought 'why the hell not?'

It was nights like tonight, however, that he remembered why he shouldn't have said yes. Why he shouldn't have let himself take advantage of Gabriel's drunken state that first time, and why he should have manned up and admitted to his feelings the first morning after. But no, he had been too scared of losing Gabriel to admit to anything, and thus, he found himself tangled in a web of lies and, well, mindblowing but seemingly meaningless--to Gabriel--sex, to which each time left him feeling emptier than the time before. 

He wanted to turn over onto his side, wrap his arms around Gabriel's waist and pull him towards his chest, his nose buried in the crook of his neck. He'd tried, once, but Gabriel had pushed him away and mumbled 'remember the rule, Sam'. He hadn't even used one of the many, sometimes annoying, nicknames that he had developed for him over the time they'd known one another. It cut Sam deeper than he'd ever be willing to admit. To anyone.

"Sam?" Gabriel's voice was sleepy sounding, and it tugged at Sam's heartstrings. He wanted to turn around, to witness the blonde sitting up and rubbing his eyes in that oh-so-adorable manner that he had grown to love, but he wouldn't let himself.  
.  
...Shit. He was in love with his best friend. The same best friend that he had been fucking for two months, suppposedly with no strings attached. God, he was such a fuck up. He couldn't even do this right.

"Sam?" Gabriel tried again, the bed dipping as he got onto his knees behind Sam. He placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him. "Hey, you okay kiddo?"

"...No." He replied after releasing a shuddering breath. Gabriel's hand tightened on his shoulder as he used it as leverage to get off the bed. He at least had the decency to pull on his pants before he spoke again, this time in front of Sam.

"Talk to me, kiddo, what's on your mind?"

**_You. It's always you. I'm in love with you, you idiot, can't you see that?!_** He wanted to scream the words at him, but nothing would come out. He lifted his head from his hands to attempt to try, but Gabriel's posture stiffened as soon as he saw the look on his face.

"...You broke the rule."

His heart seized in his chest, throat closing as he fought off the urge to let everything bubble to the surface and spill out onto the floor at Gabriel's feet. "Gabe..."

"We had one rule, Sam! One rule!" He...was he angry? Why was he angry? Sam felt himself shrinking in on himself as he watched Gabriel pace across the room. "How could you go and fuck this up?!"

And his world imploded around him. So Gabriel really did think he was a fuck up. He lowered his head, not speaking, not answering, just staring at the trembling of his hands which were clasped between his sheet-covered knees.

Gabriel sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I think I'd better go. I'll talk to you later, Sam."

Sam didn't even have enough courage to reply to him. He let him walk out of his bedroom, his apartment, and probably, his life. Tears stung his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, not until he heard the roaring of an engine and the squeal of tires as they pulled away from the parking lot. Only then, did Sam let his body tip to the side, legs curl up against his chest, and his arms search out for the pillow that Gabriel had been sleeping on. The scent of the blonde filled his nose, and that was when the tears started to fall.

His sweet little fairytale had turned out to be only make believe after all.


	2. You can't just walk away from this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's completely heartbroken after Gabriel walks out on him, and ends up spiraling into a pit of self-loathing and despair. Dean's pissed, and everyone knows not to piss off a Winchester, especially one with a fuse as short as Dean's. Can he fix the mess that's broken his baby brother? He's damn sure going to try.

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/Its%20Only%20Make%20Believe%20ch.%202_zps2grtnpii.jpg.html)

 

Weeks had passed by, and Sam hadn't heard a single word from Gabriel. He knew he had fucked up, Gabriel had said so himself the night that he had walked out, but he still couldn't help but hope that the blonde would come busting through the door, unnanounced as always, his voice loud and booming to intentionally rile up Sam's neighbors. He'd give anything to hear the banging on the living room wall from Mr. Stevenson, or the arrgravted mumbling he'd have to endure when he'd go to collect his mail from Mrs. Edgerton, the spindly old woman that lived in the apartment below him. Now, each day that he saw her, she no longer grunted at him in vauge distaste for his 'chosen lifestyle', but regarded him rather with sad eyes, laced with a hint of sympathetic understanding. The look made Sam want to crawl back into his bed and hide away from the rest of the world, because really, without Gabriel, his world had pretty much ceased to exist.

By the fifth week, Sam had stopped eating completely, he'd already lost his job at the cafe because he'd called in "one too many times", and he barely even came out to see Dean anymore. The eldest Winchester had grown sick of it, to be completely honest, and he was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Open up, Sam!" He yelled as he pounded relentlessly on the door. Sam hadn't been answering his phone, or his email, and he hadn't seen him in a solid week, so he was starting to get worried. Of course, he masked this under a tidal wave of rage at being 'ignored' for so long. "You know I'll kick this damn door in, Sam, now open up!"

The door creaked open slowly, and the sight that met Dean's eyes made him want to throw up. Sam's hazel eyes had such dark circles beneath them that they looked as if they'd sunken into the back of his skill, scruff that looked like it hadn't been tended to in weeks clung to his strong jaw, and his long hair, normally swept back behind his ears, at least, was unkempt and a mess of tangles that made even Dean wince at the thought of trying to get them out. Judging by the rumpled look of his clothes and the...ripe...scent rolling off his little brother, he hadn't slept, or showered, in days. 

"Jesus fuck, Sammy, what the hell happened to you? Is this just because of Gabriel being an asshole?"

Sam started to close the door on him, but Dean blocked the way with his boot. Luckily, they were steel-toed work boots, so his foot didn't suffer too much damage. Still stung, though. "Bro, come on, talk to me. I'm worried about you. Cas is worried about you. Even Ellen, Jo and Bobby are worried about you."

"You told them...?" Sam croaked out, his voice sounding as if he'd swallowed a cactus whole. Felt that way, too.

"Well, Luke found out....and told Meg....who told Ruby....who ended up telling Jo, because apparently they're fucking around now. Ellen overheard Jo and Ruby discussing it, and after she told them to cut the gossiping crap, she called me. She sounded worried, man, so I explained what I know of the situation, which ain't much... and you know she doesn't keep secrets from Bobby."

Sam listened to Dean ramble on about his ruined love life that had been passed around through a game of fucking phone tag, and he shook his head. He didn't care. All he cared about was never going to walk through his door again, and the thought was making him queasy again.

"So, can I come in? Grab a beer, chat, see if we can get you into a shower, because dude, you reek."

Sam managed a weak glare, to which Dean snorted, "Bitch."

But no reply came. Sam didn't even have the energy, nor the desire, to reply with his witty and usual "Jerk" comment. That was when Dean knew that something was really wrong. He guided Sam to the couch, and helped himself to two beers, bringing one out to Sam. "Okay, you've gotta tell me what's going on here. What the fuck happened to make Gabriel storm out like that?"

Sam turned the beer bottle over in his hands as he looked down at his hands. Dean already knew the situation, that Sam and Gabriel had been fucking around for a few months. 

"But I thought it wasn't anything serious?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"It wasn't supposed to be anything serious... that was the rule. We weren't suppose to have any strings attached. No feelings, just raw, uninhibited sex. But..." Sam lowered his head, his lower lip beginning to quiver.

"You fell in love with him," Dean supplied for him, his back falling into the chair opposite of Sam on the couch, beer bottle dangling dangerously loose between his index and middle fingers off the arm of the chair. "Fuck, Sam. I know you didn't plan it, but... fuck."

"Exactly... he got so angry. He asked me how I could go and fuck even this up..."

"Woah, he said what?!" Sam was cut off when Dean suddenly jumped up, his voice raising a notch or two. Sam flinched.

"Oh hell naw, Sammy, that ain't right. Ain't no way in hell that I'm gonna let him treat my baby brother like that. You stay here, get a fucking shower and shave that shit off your face. Then you and me are going out drinking tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer, so try to get some fucking sleep. I'm going to take care of that little shit myself."  
Sam knew it was useless to try and argue with Dean, so he just let him rant on. He was still grumbling when he left, practically bowling over Mrs. Thomas who lived on the third floor. She shot Sam a surprised look and he mouthed the words "big brother", to which she nodded slowly. Sam and Mrs. Thomas often shared coffee together on the Sundays that her sons couldn't come to visit. Sam enjoyed her company, but he hadn't been to see her since the incident with Gabriel went down. Twice, he had woken up to a little basket hanging on his door, filled with homemade cookies and a note wishing him to feel better soon. He often looked onto her as a mother-figure, not that he'd tell that to Dean. Sam had never known their mother, while Dean had, so he could understand why Dean was still so attached and didn't want to dishonor her memory.

"Are you feeling better, Sam?" Mrs. Thomas ventured, even though she could tell by his appearance that he wasn't. When he shook his head no, she offered him a kind smile and patted his arm as she walked by to get to the second flight of stairs. "Well, my door is always open if you need me." Sam gave her the best smile he could muster and quickly gave her hand a squeeze. When he got to feeling better, if he ever got to feeling better, he'd have to do something nice for her.

He sighed as he looked down at his disheleved apperance once he was left alone in the hallway. He really did look like he belonged on the streets, and he was about ninety-eight percent sure that his smell was the main reason for that. He closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it for when Dean came back, and trudged to the shower to clean himself up.

~*~*~*~*~

"You fucking bastard, get your ass out here!"

Gabriel would have recognized that voice anywhere, and when he poked his head out of his apartment window, he rolled his eyes to discover that he was right. Dean fucking Winchester was standing at the bottom of his apartment building, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk and shouting obscenities up at him from the ground. He really didn't care what his neighbors thought about him, but even this was a little embarassing. He ducked back inside, slammed the window shut, and buzzed the gate so that Dean could enter. "Apartment 258" he drawled into the mic.

He was expecting a blow out, but he wasn't expecting his door to be kicked in, and nearly off the hinges. "Hey! I've gotta pay for that, you know!"

"I don't give a shit what you have to pay for, Gabriel Novak, I want to know why you've been avoiding Sammy for over a God damned month!"

He rolled his eyes. 'Course this was about Sam. What else could it be about? Gabriel shook his head and turned back toward the television, where he had been watching reruns of his favorite medical show "Dr. Sexy". "None of your business, Winchester. It's between me and Sam."

"I'm making it my business, shithead." He blocked Gabriel's view of the TV and slammed both hands onto the couch so that he was trapping the smaller male between it and his frame. "Sam hasn't been eating for almost a week. I'm hoping he's heeding my advice and taking a shower, because it looks like he hasn't slept or showered in days. He never leaves his apartment except to get his mail, and lately even that's been piling up. He is thoroughly convinced that you hate him, and he's been wallowing in this self-hatred because of it for weeks all because you won't man up and admit your fucking feelings for him!"

Gabriel sat there, golden-eyes wide with disbelief and....a small smidgen of fear. Hell hath no fury like a big brother's scorn, especially when that big brother was a Winchester. "I should shoot you right now and do the whole world a favor if the news wouldn't completely shatter Sammy. He's in love with you, jackass! And don't you try any of that bullshit about not being good enough for him, because I've been where you're at. You and I? We have so much in common it's no fucking wonder we wound up going for each other's younger brother. But you listen to me you fucking prick, I'm tired of seeing Sammy so heartbroken over this. So either you man the fuck up and admit that you love him too, and believe me, everyone can see that you do, or you tell him, to his face, just how much of a fucking coward you are and that you don't deserve to even be in the fucking presence of someone as good as him. Do we have an understanding, Novak? I promise you, if I have to come back here again, it will end bloody."

Dean shoved off the couch with such force that the whole thing--Gabriel included--went toppling backwards, knocking over the endtable behind it and shattering a vase and cracking his lamp base. He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him so hard that it rattled on the already loose hinges, leaving Gabriel to stare wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

And he thought pissing off Michael or Luke was a scary endeavor....

~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't believe he was actually letting his brother drag him to a strip joint. Sam had agreed to going out with him for a drink, hoping that it would help him to stop thinking about Gabriel so much, but this was just not what he had planned for the evening. Truthfully, he didn't have anything planned except for maybe cracking into a tub of ice cream and flipping through the TV channels even though nothing was ever on that was actually worth watching. God, when had he become such a girl? A sterotypical one, at that!

"De', I'm not sure about this..." Sam only let the childhood nickname slip when he was really, really uncomfortable, bordering on the edge of terrified. It didn't happen often. Dean squeezed the hand that he was holding, not wanting to lose Sam in the mass of bodies that were grinding and gyrating on the dancefloor. He grinned at a few waitresses, even a waiter, but he otherwise paid them no mind; he had his own angel at home, he didn't need some two-bit hooker wearing plastic and feather covered wings to tempt him from home. Besides, this was about fixing Sam, or, at least trying to help him along.

"C'mon, Sammy, it'll be fun. I'll even pay for a lapdance for you."

Sam squeaked, his face flooding with color almost instantly. "I don't want a lapdance!"

"You say that now," Dean trailed off, chuckling. Sam huffed and let himself be dragged until they had found a table that was accessible to the stage, but not exactly dead-center of the spotlight, either. He figured Sam would want to hide in the shadows as much as Dean let him, and, he was right. As soon as they sat down, Sam scooted back into the darker area of their table and crossed his arms over his chest.

The lights went down, signaling that the show was about to start, and Sam felt a little bit better now that he was disguised more by shadows. He sank into the uncomfortable wooden chair with the plastic seat and fiddled with peeling the label off of his beer bottle. He wasn't really interested in the show at all, but he'd came to humor Dean.

When he heard Dean groan "Oh, c'mon, you've gotta be kidding me!" Sam looked up, and he felt his eyes widen and jaw drop. It was almost comedic, like one of those old cartoons where the character's eyes popped out of their head and their tongue rolled out across the table. He's pretty sure he was blushing, but he couldn't be bothered with that now. Not when Gabriel was standing on the stage, revealed when the curtains had drawn back to be wearing a pair of tightly fitting leather pants, platform boots, and a shiney, leather police cap sitting slightly crooked over his slicked back blonde hair. His chest was bare, but he twirled a riding crop around his index finger. And he was looking directly at Sam.

"Hello, Samalam." He practically purred, and Sam could've sworn his brain just shut down, letting his body take control. He was so, so very doomed.


	3. Dean's finally had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's had enough of Sammy and Gabe's dancing around each other's feelings, and decides to interviene the best way he knows how: By yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time! I promise the next chapter will be longer. And possibly more steamy if the muse allows it? I've been neglecting this story for too long and wanted to get at least a little something out for you guys!

"No way, hell no, NOT gonna happen, Novak!" Dean shouted, drawing unwanted attention to their table. Gabriel was making his way off the stage, clearly having arranged to only give one show tonight, as other entertainers started to come out of the woodwork, it seemed, and work the floor. Most everyone's attention however, was on Dean, who was pissed beyond most words, Sam, who was still blushing and trying to slink back into the shadows, and Gabriel, who hooked the toe of his boot in the front ledge of Sam's chair, just between his knees, and jerked him back into the spotlight. His hand shot out to grasp the back of the chair, keeping it, and Sam, from toppling over at the sudden movement.

"I don't understand, Dean-O. You told me to man up and admit how I truly feel for Sammy dear, and now you're telling me no? Your inconsistancies are going to give me whip-lash, I swear."

Dean was about to open his mouth to say something when Sam beat him to the punch. "So that's what this is, then? You knew that I was going to be here tonight, so you decide to come parading out here, in front of everyone, looking like THAT, just so you could tell me how you really feel? Well, tell me, Gabriel. How do you really feel about me?"

Gabriel's gusto seemed to have been knocked right out of him, along with the wind. He shifted his gaze around nevously. "Can we go somewh-"

"No!" Sam slammed his hands down on the table, standing up so swift that Gabriel had to back up a few paces to avoid being knocked over. "You had the balls to come out here dressed like a two bit hooker, but you don't have the balls to tell me if you love me or not in front of these strangers? It's your inconsistancies that need work, Gabriel!"

Dean should have been taking pleasure in the way that Gabriel was being taken down a peg or two, but the look of utter defeat causing his face to crumple pulled at his heart strings. Damn it all to Hell and back twelve times over. He reached up and grabbed Sam's arm, having to use a good deal of force to get him to turn around and face him.

"Alright, look. He embarassed and hurt you when you confessed that you," and here come the air quotes, "fucked up', and now you've done the same to him here at the bar. Now why don't you both grab a cab, go back to your apartment, or his apartment, hell, even mine, I don't care, and work this shit out. I am tired of seeing my best friend and little brother go to complete shit over something that could have been prevented in the first place if you just manned the fuck up and talked this shit out!"

A slow clap began to build from behind them, started by the bartender, and then it rolled into the whole bar. Both Sam and Gabriel looked down, sheepishly, at their shoes as the crowd congratulated Dean on his sibling skills. Gabriel was the first to speak up.

"Never thought of you as one for adamantly advocating for talking stuff out, Winchester.... Cassie must've really worn off on you. Or in you, if you know what I mean."

That caused Sam to snort faintly, which earned him a whap upside the head from Dean. "Alright, yeah, yeah, I just pulled a chick flick moment, you can rag on me about it later. Now go, before I kick both your asses into next week. If you use my apartment, please, for the love of all things sacred, put a tie on the door or something before getting frisky."

"Did you just...." Sam started to say, trying not to laugh at the fact that his brother had used the word 'frisky', but Gabriel was reaching out, holding his own hand out instead of initially taking Sam's like he had planned. He knew he would need to work up to that place again. He was, however, very grateful when Sam accepted the invitation. "Yeah... I'll talk to you later, Dean. And....thanks."

"No problem, man. Remember the tie!" He yelled, to which Sam called back, "I thought it was pie?" and Dean threw a few pretzels at him.

Gabriel linked their fingers together as soon as they had left the bar and hailed down a taxi. He let Sam climb in first, following shortly after, since it seemed that Sam had no intention of letting his hand go. He offered a shy, hesitant smile, which the younger Winchester mirrored.

"So, where ya boys headin'?" The cab driver craned his head over his shoulder to look back at the two. They shared a glance that could only be described as devious before replying simultaneously with Dean's address.


End file.
